Think's Lab: The Series
Think’s Lab: The Series is a TV shame about Thinknoodles, his dog Kopi, Kevin, Dave, and the Minions having exciting adventures when inspecting mods in Minecraft Episodes # Camping Trip: Think and Kopi goes camping # Welcome To Think’s Lab: Think and Kopi discovered a lab named after him # Valentine’s Day: It’s Valentine’s Day, and Think decided to test some girlfriends before he goes on a date with his wife # Aquarium Repair: After the sharks turned angry and broke the aquarium, Think is determined to release the sharks back to the ocean # Bathroom Nightmare: Think decided to test morphing # Jurassic Park: Think and his friends visited Jurassic Park # Hamster Party: Think tests some hamsters # The Cookie Monster: Think and his friends visited the Cookie Biome after the Cookie Monster is obsessed with cookies # Spring Break Misadventure: During Spring Break, Think goes on vacation with his wife # iPad Chaos: Think decided to play on the iPad # New Furniture: Think decided to buy new furniture # Lucky Block Infomercial: Think decided to start a Lucky Block commercial # Kevin’s Disasters: After Kevin goes Genocide, Kevin told Think to test about spawning disasters # Ran Ran Ruu! It’s McHerobrine: Dave got kidnapped by McHerobrine and Think explores the MineDonald Dimension # Minions Vs Blokkits: Think decided to test the Blokkits # Kopi’s New Tricks: Think decided to teach Kopi some new tricks # Kevin Summons Herobrine: Kevin goes Genocide to summon Herobrine # Epic Beach Party!!: Think decided to meet his bro Chuck for the beach party # Cloning Kopi: Think decided to test some DNA and cloning # Kevin And Gretel: Kevin And Gretel visits the Candy Dimension, and Think must rescue them from a evil witch # The Wizard Of Oz: After getting destroyed by a tornado, Think and Kopi founded themselves landed in the World of Oz # Security Upgrades: Think decided to test some security staff after a Enderman almost steal the Noodle Soup Secret Recipe # Kevin Wakes Pigzilla: Kevin goes Genocide by awaking Pigzilla after messing or abusing with pigs # Farming With TNT: Kevin goes Genocide by farming TNT after Think made the worst idea ever # An Scary Future: Think tests the mobs, until something bad or unexpected happened # Prison Break: Kevin was thrown in jail and Think decided to start a prison break # The Rescue: Herobrine kidnapped Think’s Wife. And Think decided to become Spiderman # Saving KFC: Think gets a boring job at KFC until he got banned by them # Super Hide And Seek: Think and Kevin plays Super Hide And Seek in a alternative dimension # Shrink Ray: Think tests a shrink ray # Mission Impossible!!: After the lab manual were stolen by Pat The Enderman, Think decides to retrieve it back # Kevin’s iPod: Kevin reprograms his iPod with TNT # Firing Missiles: Mojang bans Kevin from using TNT, thinking it was a threat to their safety # 4th of July Feast: Think starts a feast on the 4th of July # Illegal Fireworks: Think tests some banned fireworks # Kevin Gets His TNT Back!!!: Kevin learns his lesson and gets his TNT back # Elsa Stops Solar Apocalypse!!: Kevin invents a weapon and Dave accidentally messes with it and caused a solar apocalypse # Kophobia: Kevin have that bad dream and has a fear of dogs # YouTuber Museum: Think and his friends takes a field trip to the YouTuber Museum, until Stampy Cat’s cake is missing # Kevin’s Elemental Creepers: Think tests new and elemental creepers # Surprise Party: The gang starts a surprise party # UnLucky Drinks: Think starts a commercial about Lucky Drinks at a island resort # King Kong Vs Disney: Kevin accidentally awakens King Kong after snatching a banana # Kevin’s Crazy Armor: Think tests some armor # Kevin’s Noodle House: Kevin starts a noodle restaurant after KFC has shut down # School Starts Back Up!!: Think and Kevin goes back to school # Bacteria Destruction: Think tests about bacteria, until Kevin started to plan Genocide # Rescuing Kopi: Bowser kidnaps Kopi and think must defeat Bowser # Taming Dragons: Think tests about taming dragons # Ice Bucket Challenge: Think is determined to do the Ice Bucket Challenge # Kevin Fells In Love: Kevin fells in love with Gretel # Trolling Kevin: All of the Minions are not in Think’s Lab, so Think decided to play with Kopi in his lab as a day off # Enter The Dragon: Think enters the Dragon and got warped to the Nether # The Future of Minecraft: Think discovers the next generation of Minecraft, but things got weirder # Party Crasher: The Minions hosts a party, and Think isn’t invited # First Date!!: Kevin goes on a date # Selfieeeee!!!!: Think and Kevin goes on a walk to try one of these selfies # Extermination: There is a infestation in Think’s Lab # Skelebrine: Kevin tries to do a Herobrine project, but a Skeleton popped out until dropped a bone and turned Kevin’s Herobrine project into Skelebrine after get killed # Dave Learns To Fly: Dave wants to ride a plane # Kevin Learns To Drive: Kevin wants to drive a car # Halloween: Think and his minions tried on costumes for Halloween # Changing Seasons: Think and his minions do some pumpkin carving # Mob Invasion: A bunch of mobs invading Think’s Lab # Think Gets Sick: Think is having a sick day, and gets a flu shot # No More Candy!: Kevin gets too many sugar and gets really Genocide # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Think and his minions meets the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles # Spider-Minions: Think turns his minions into Spider-Minions # Halloween Party: It’s Halloween, and Think hosts a halloween party. Unfortunately, his noodles is stolen # Time Control: Kevin tests about speed motion and manipulates time # Biggest Sandwich Ever: Think and the minions makes sandwiches # First Night At Freddy’s: After Think and his minions forgot to pay the party bills, Think gets his new job at Freddy’s Pizzeria # Tomorrowland Party: Think and his minions goes to Tomorrowland # Dinos At School: Think and his minions go to the museum # The Great Turkey Hunt: Think and his minions hunts for turkeys for Thanksgiving # Giant Potato Gun: Kevin tests out his potato gun # Temple of the Sacred Noodles: Think goes on a adventure to get the Sacred Noodles # The Sensei: Think wants to be a wise sensei # Kevin’s TNT Balloon: After Kevin stows away in Think’s Yellow Submarine and got caught red-handed. Kevin invents a TNT balloon # The Lich King: Kevin builts a portal to the Twilight Forest during his date, and Juliet got kidnapped by the Lich King # Christmas Tree Chainsaw Massacre: It’s almost Christmas and Think and his minions afford a Christmas Tree # Enter the Elysium: After Think screwed up and died, he entered a stupid world called Elysium and forced him to respawn # Think’s Evil Clone: Think decided to clone himself, until Kopi used the switch to turn Think’s clone evil # Twas The Night Before Christmas: It’s Christmas and Think and his minions are excited # Kopi Gets Jealous: After Think gets Prince Albert from Santa, Kopi felt angry # Kevin’s Birthday: It’s Kevin’s Birthday and Think decided to test some TNT fireworks # Safari: Think and his minions goes on a safari # Dave’s Air Jordans: Think and David goes to the mall to get some shoes # The Noodle Bar: The Minions built the Noodle Bar. Kevin accidentally angered the cow gods when killing Mooshrooms as cow abuse # Lucky Block Infomercial Redux: Think starts a Lucky Block Infomercial # Dropper Parachute: Think tests some parachutes in the Dropper # New Coffee Machine: Think and the minions decided to get a coffee machine # Kevin Hacks Minecraft: Kevin goes Genocide by hacking Minecraft # TNT Core Samples: Think goes on a scientific quest to test some TNT Core Samples # Dr. Trayaurus’ Minion Challenge: Think decided to do the Minion Challenge # 1 Year Anniversary: Think and the minions make some new cakes # Rollercoaster: The minions built the Coolest Coaster Ever # Arcade Rip-Off: Think and his minions goes to the Arcade # Blind Date: It’s Valentine's Day and Dave is going on a date # Swimming Race: Kevin gets his speedo and Think meets Ariel # Minion Generator: The minions built a Minion Generator # Mario Kart Mowers: It’s racing time and Think and Kevin decided to test some lawnmowers # The Surgery: Think and his minions visited Think’s Wife at the hospital # Squicken: Kevin creates his own pet: The Squicken # Little Lab Of Horrors: Think and his minions create new hybrids of new plants # Mob Attack: The mobs planned a threat to the city hall # Pi Day: Think and his minions bakes pies for Pi Day # The Rainbow: It’s St. Patrick’s Day at the Lab # Lava Bath Strike: The mayor bans the Lava Bath as a conflict to their rules and force the minions to go on strike # School Visit: Think and his minions go to school # Blocklings ATTACK: Think and his minions tests upgraded versions of Blokkits # April Fools Rule: It’s April Fools Day and Think is gonna sell his lab # Easter Bunny Rescue: It’s Easter and the Easter Bunny is kidnapped and Think must saved Easter # It’s About Time: Think and his minions must rescue Juliet by time traveling # Out To Launch: Think and his minions take a trip to the Moon # One Year Of Kevin: A movie about Kevin # Beach Trip: Think and his minions took a trip to the beach # Bad Tacos!: Think and his minions visit Taco Bell, but a dark secret tookover the restaurant # Curing Grape Jelly: Think goes on a scavenger hunt, but founded a odd bridge leading to a lair # Inventory Pets: Kevin starts his premium storage and Think tests inventory pets # Star Wars: It’s May 4th, and Think and his minions celebrates Star Wars # Pixelmon: Think must save Kevin and were determined to challenge ThnxCya to a Pokemon battle # Doctor Who? Think Who?: Think and his minions are going on a trip to the Doctor # Zoo Trip: Think and his minions are going to the zoo at night # Sir Thinknoodles: Think decided to become a brave knight after being invited to the Mine-essaince festival # Red Velvet Cake: Think decided to bake a cake # Memorial Day BBQ: It’s Memorial Day and Think and the minions decided to have a BBQ grill # Corrupted Mobs: Think and his minions do some coding, but the coding started to turn horribly wrong and distort and the mobs began to get corrupted # Birthday Wish: It’s Think’s birthday and Think uses his birthday wish to summon Dinnerbone # Kopi’s Doggy Friends: Think and Kopi befriends new dog friends and met Beethoven # Return to Freddy’s: Think returns to Freddy’s pizzeria # Kevin In Azkaban: Kevin is kidnapped and Think goes to Hogwarts to become a wizard in order to rescue Kevin # Sky Realm Adventure: After Kevin used TNT as a way to open a portal. Think, Kopi, and Kevin found themselves in the Sky Realm # Jack-In-A-Box: Think tests some block samples # 4th Of July: Think and his minions starts a fireworks show # The Minion Movie Caper: Think and his minions took the Minions Movie from the cinema, but ended up in jail # The Cape: Think and his minions do the Honorary Iron Golem Challenge # Kevin 2.0.: Think replaces Kevin # Sunken Pirate Ship: Think encounters a sunken pirate ship # Mob Infusion: Think and his minions creates new mobs by fusing old mobs # When Poachers Attack: Think and his minions attempted to stop poachers # Kopi The Circus Dog: Think and his minions visits the Circus # Furby Farm: Think and his minions visits the Furby Farm # Viral Party: Think and his minions started a party # Orientation Education: It’s a rainy day, and Think and his minions prepare for a orientation at school # Kopi’s Date: After Kopi leaves the Lab. Kopi finds a date, until getting kidnapped # School Shopping: Think and his Minions shop for school supplies # Alone In The Lab: Think and Kopi founded that the lab is empty # Visit at the Vet: Think takes Kopi to the vet # Think Saves Doglandia: Think takes Kopi to Doglandia # Kevin’s Robo Dino: After Kevin refuses to do chores, Kevin used the secret exit # Cookoff!: Think starts a cookoff # Evil Thinknoodles: Think tests about chemicals # Mailbox Thief: Think and his minions decided to save the mailman # The “Marioshroom”: After Think checks Kevin and Dave’s height. Kevin wanted to be taller # Water On Mars: Think and his minions takes a trip to Mars # The Golden Lion: Think and his minions return to the Zoo # Pumpkin Picking: Think and his minions goes to the Pumpkin Patch # Dirt Bikes: Think and his minions ride on dirt bikes # The Pharaoh: Think and his minions goes to Egypt # Heroic Halloween: Think tries on superhero costumes for Halloween # Back to the Future: Think and his minions headed to the Museum # Fright Night: Think and the minions go to the Sky-Tastic Theme Park # Vampire Noodles: Think began to turn into a vampire # Costume Contest: Think and the minions holds a costume contest for Halloween # Rotten Pumpkins: Think and his minions cleans up after the party # Kopi The Nintendog: Think decides to teach Kopi some new dog tricks # Useless Kevin: Kevin invents useless stuff # Gone Fishing: Think goes on a fishing trip # The Flying Spaghetti Monster: After Kevin sent the Noodle Secret Recipe in a safe-deposit box, Think and his minions visited the bank # Kevin Goes Bananas: Think let his minions enjoy some free samples, until Kevin took the bad free sample # Million Noodler Montage: Think is excited to get a million subscribers # The Christmas Tree: Think and his minions shopping for a christmas tree # Gift Shopping: Think shops for gifts # Santa’s Help: Think and his minions help Santa during Christmas # Four Years on YouTube: Think and his minions enjoy some carnival rides # Stealing Christmas Back: Think and his minions are going to save Christmas # Saving The Christmas Tree: Think and his minions are going to save their Christmas tree # Kevin’s Birthday II: It’s Kevin’s birthday again # The Growth Serum: Think tests out the growth serum # The Wither Storm: After Kevin uses the wither statue with a command block, he accidentally respawned the Wither Storm # Minion Torture: Kevin follows the banana sign, but it turns out to be a trap # Fire In The Lab: Think and his minions decorated the lab with fireproof wood and wool # School Graffti: Kevin is accused of vandalism in the school due of painting the school with graffti # Think Gets Fat: Think decided to get fat # Think Gets Skinny: Think is forced to exercise and gets skinny # Pi Day School Lesson: It’s Pi Day and Think and the minions go to school to study the Pi Day Lesson # Skate Park: Think and the minions goes skating # We’re Broke: After the business changed the currency from diamonds, emeralds, and gold to dollars. Kevin wiped out Think’s bank account and Think became broke # The Apology: Think is forced to apologize with Kevin # Halloween Surprise: After Think abandoned his lab by ending this series, Think founds out the Lab is haunted # Thinknoodles Strikes Back: After Think turns his lab into a TNT and noodle factory, a penguin counterpart of him from Club Penguin Island seek revenge at him Trivia * The TV shame is available on YouTube, but it got banned after Thinknoodles played Roblox instead of Minecraft * The Portals of Mystery movie is a special of the TV series, but it got cancelled after Think started playing Roblox Category:TV Shames Category:Banned